


Promises Made

by TeriH



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 02:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriH/pseuds/TeriH
Summary: Written for the VinList Finish the Story Challenge, 2012Vin has a promise to keep.





	Promises Made

Vin looked at the calendar and the date circled in bright red. It seemed like months ago that they had marked that date. Where had the time gone? He wasn't sure he would be ready but he had promised...

The ATF agent ran a weary hand through his damp hair the silky tendrils falling back over his forehead in disarray. 

It had already been a long day and an even longer night. He would much rather crouch unmoving in the rafters of some God-forsaken warehouse than endure an evening in the sterile waiting room of the local hospital. At least the staff had learned to leave the members of Team Seven alone unless it was to share news on their injured teammates. 

Chris and Ezra were going to be alright...this time. 

A bust gone wrong was always a possibility but yesterday’s fiasco would have been comical had it not been for the almost disastrous outcome. Only the silver tongue of the undercover man, the quick reflexes of their leader and a few well-placed bullets on his part had allowed all of them to walk out of the situation alive, but at such a cost.

Now, quite frankly, all he wanted to do was crawl into his bed and sleep the day away. 

"Vin, you don’t have to do this," Josiah's voice pulled him back from his musing. 

"Yes, I do." 

His voice lacked conviction even to his own ears. He had hoped the hot shower would help. Serving not only to wash away the last remnants of his friends’ blood which stained his skin but to give him the boost of energy needed for the next few hours. 

“"You know under the circumstances Ms. Rodriguez would understand."

Vin lifted a hand to stop the man’s reasoning.

"Before Roberto turned himself in a year ago his last request was that I be there for his family until he made parole. Hell, Josiah, I’m the one that told him he’d get a lighter sentence than if the Denver PD arrested him. Well today is Maria’s first communion and he can’t be there so I sure as hell plan to be." 

Vin limped over to the dresser and pulled out a clean shirt. A grimace marred his face as he attempted to slip his freshly bandaged arm into the sleeve.

He might be 'fashionably late', as Ez might say, but he would be there for Maria's special day. Vin had made a promise…and a Tanner's word was his bond.


End file.
